Disillusion
by SaberAndMe
Summary: Il y a eu, au total, 5 Guerre du Saint Graal. Personne n'a jamais réussi à obtenir ce mystérieux objet sacré. Lors de la quatrième et cinquième Guerre, le Graal fut détruit par la même personne: le servant Saber. La première fois, elle y fut forcé. La deuxième, elle choisit de le faire de son plein gré. Hélas, cet acte eut des répercutions. 1 ans seulement après la cinquième Gu
1. -Prologue-

Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Elle savait que cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Son but était seulement de l'aider à obtenir le Saint Graal. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui.

Mais Saber se sentait si impuissante face à ces sentiments si nouveaux... Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça.

Quant à lui, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensembles. Elle était son servant, il était son maître. Lui non plus n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Mais pourtant, ils étaient là. Lui et elle, maître et servant, Shirou et Saber.

Ils étaient là, face à face.

"Je vous aimerai toujours."

Puis Saber disparu, laissant derrière elle le coeur brisé de Shirou.


	2. -1-

Shirou n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours ce matin là. Il souhaitait rester chez lui à se morfondre. Hélas, il n'en n'aurait pas l'opportunité. Taïga et Sakura n'allaient pas tarder à arriver... Et il serait obligé de sourire faussement de nouveau.

Depuis qu'elle était partie, il y a de ça 1 an presque jour pour jour, Shirou était comme... Vide. Il ne souriait plus sincèrement, n'avait plus aucune motivation à sortir du lit le matin, ne ressentait presque plus de joie... La seule personne qui connaissait son état actuel était Rin. Elle seule connaissait l'histoire de Shirou et de celle qui le tourmentait tant.

Saber. Elle seule avait fait battre le coeur de Shirou plus vite qu'à la norme. Elle seule avait été capable de le faire rire. Elle seule pouvait lui faire ressentir cette déferlante de sentiments si intense...

Dans les contes, il est souvent écrit que l'amour peut tout vaincre. Shirou savait désormais que ceci était faux. Il aimait Saber plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne, et il savait que Saber l'aimait aussi. Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Si la vie de Shirou était un conte, la fin de cette histoire serait tragique. Aucune autre fille ne l'intéressait... Personne d'autre, sauf elle. Mais bien sûr, Saber ne pouvait pas être une fille comme les autres. Elle n'était pas née à leur époque. Elle n'avait pas grandit en même temps que lui. Elle venait d'un Univers et d'une époque totalement différente à celle de Shirou. Mais malgré tout ce qui les séparait, Shirou continuait de l'aimer, de tout son cœur.

Il se leva donc comme à son habitude et alla se préparer avant d'aller saluer Sakura et Taïga. Il s'habilla, refit son lit et quitta sa chambre en silence.

Déjà dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre la télé dont le volume était très certainement à fond. Il entendait même Taïga se plaindre de la faim.

Il pénétra dans le salon/salle à manger/cuisine et s'installa à table sans un mot.

-Tien! Shirou! Tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence?! s'exclama Taïga avec un sourire moqueur.

-La ferme, Taïga! rétorqua Shirou.

-Sinon quoi? s'amusa-t-elle d'un air de défi.

En a peine quelques phrases, Taïga avait déjà réussi à énerver Shirou. Ce dernier soupira.

Mais Taïga ne s'amusait pas à énerver le jeune homme juste pour le plaisir. Si elle le faisait, c'est parce qu'elle savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. Elle savait très bien que bizarrement, dès que cette jeune étrangère du nom de Saber était partie, il avait changé du tout au tout. Il faisait semblant, pensant qu'elle n'y verrait que du feu. Alors, Taïga faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mais elle faisait de son mieux.

Sakura apporta le petit déjeuner à table. Shirou la salua chaleureusement, et tous trois, ils commencèrent le repas.

A la télé, une information de dernière minute fut annoncée. Cette information fit frissonner Shirou, se rappelant de l'année passée: de nouvelles fuites de gaz ont blessés les habitants d'un immeuble.

Tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire: la 5ème guerre sur Graal de Fuyuki, les servants, les Master, les mages, Saber. Tout lui semblait si irréel en y repensant... Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer à nouveau. Rin lui en aurait forcément parlé...

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Shirou se leva pour aller répondre. Il décrocha et dit:

-Emiya à l'appareil, j'écoute?

-Bonjour Shirou, c'est Rin. Tu pourrais passer chez moi avant les cours s'il te plaît?

-Pourquoi faire?

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. De très important. Et puis, ne discute pas. Contente toi de faire ce que je te demande! ordonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Shirou reposa le téléphone d'un air hébété. Mais qu'est ce que Rin avait à lui dire? Sa voix semblait sérieuse et stressée.

Shirou soupira avant de se retourner vers ses amies.

-Qui c'était? questionna Taïga sans le regarder.

-Personne. Je dois y aller, on se voit tout l'heure? répondit-il en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Il se précipita vers la sortie en entendant Taïga commencer à crier. Il sortit a toute vitesse et commença à faire le chemin menant jusqu'à chez Rin.


	3. -2-

Rin attendait que Shirou arrive. Elle faisait les 100 pas en réfléchissant.

\- Rin, calme toi s'il te plaît! s'énerva son ami.

Rin s'arrêta devant le fauteuil.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il se trouvait bien là. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'Archer assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui. Ces cheveux blancs, sa tenue plus qu'étrange... Sa manière de parler bien trop franche au goût de Rin...

-On t'a jamais apprit à respecter tes supérieurs? demanda la jeune fille.

-On t'a jamais apprit à respecter les plus forts que toi? rétorqua-t-il d'un air de défi.

Rin soupira. Oui, c'était bien Archer.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa la rue. De la neige était encore tombée cette nuit et le paysage blanc qui s'offrait à la brune l'émerveilla. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à observer la rue, sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Le seul moment où elle bougea, c'est lorsqu'elle aperçu le roux s'approcher de son portail. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Et tomba nez à nez avec Shirou.

-Salut, Tohsaka. Ça va? demanda-t-il poliment.

-On a pas le temps pour les salutations, entre et vite! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air pressé.

Shirou soupira devant l'impolitesse et l'impatience de son amie. Il fit néanmoins ce qu'elle demandait, habitué au caractère de la jeune fille.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon.

Lorsque Shirou vu Archer, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Salut, gamin. Ça va depuis la dernière fois? salua le servant d'un air désintéressé.

-Archer? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?! s'écria le roux .

Rin soupira, d'ores et déjà agacée par l'attitude des deux.

-Justement, Emiya. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. commença la jeune fille. Hier, alors que je faisais un peu de... Ménage dans ma cave, eh bien... Archer est apparu. Sans que je n'ai besoin de l'invoquer ou autre.

-Je suis comme un ange tombé du ciel! ajoute Archer avec orgueil.

Shirou ne comprenait rien à la situation. Rin le remarqua et soupira de nouveau.

-Moi non plus je ne comprends pas comment cela est arrivé. Je t'attendais justement pour qu'on en discute tous les trois.

Shirou acquiesça. Rin lui indiqua une place au côté d'Archer. Shirou s'y dirigea et s'y asseya. Rin s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit un air sérieux.

-Pour commencer, je tiens à préciser quelque chose à Emiya. commença Archer. Je ne sais pas si ton épéiste adorée reviendra, même si il y a de grandes chances pour que cela arrive.

Shirou eut un air surpris avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

-Bref, venons en aux choses sérieuses. annonça le servant. Shirou, Rin m'a raconté que l'an dernier, Saber et toi aviez gagné la guerre mais que vous aviez choisi de détruire le Graal.

-Effectivement, Saber l'a détruit... Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça?

-Et bien lors de la 4ème Guerre du Graal, Saber a déjà détruit le Graal... Le fait que cela ce soit produit deux fois d'affilée est peut être la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui, environ un an jour pour jour après la 5ème Guerre de Fuyuki... Une nouvelle Guerre du Saint Graal éclate.

Rin et Shirou regardèrent Archer, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'expliquer.

Shirou ne savait que penser. Il croyait bien évidemment Archer... Mais il ne voulait pas accepter ça. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à supporter tout ça.

Quant à Rin, elle comprenait. Elle se doutait que quelque chose comme ça était possible, au vu de la complexité des guerres du Graal ou du Graal en lui même. Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es de nouveau mon servant, Archer...

-Effectivement, mais je ne le sais pas non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai prévenu le gamin par rapport à son épéiste favorite... répondit Archer d'un ton calme.

Rin acquiesça en silence. Shirou ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui fit peur à Rin. Elle avait peur pour lui depuis la fin de la 5ème Guerre... Comme si elle allait le perdre. Shirou était un ami qu'elle comprenait et qui la comprenait. Le seul avec qui elle pouvait discuter de chose qui l'intéressaient. Le seul sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter. Elle était si triste pour lui depuis que Saber était partie... Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit encore plus anéanti si elle venait à re disparaître.

Rin soupira avant de se lever.

-On devrait aller en cours, Shirou.


	4. -3-

Shirou regardait par la fenêtre, ne prêtant pas attention au cours.

Il pensait à tout ce que lui avait révélé Archer à lui et à Tohsaka. Alors comme ça, la Guerre du Saint Graal allait recommencer? A cause de lui et Saber... Parce qu'ils avaient détruis le Graal l'année passée...

Shirou n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence, surtout si Saber devait repartir après. Il ne survivrait pas au fait de la perdre encore une fois. Il préférait qu'on lui arrache chacun des ongles un à un, qu'on lui perce les tympans avec des crayons aiguisés et qu'on le découpe entièrement plutôt que tout recommence.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, Shirou fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie, toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsque soudain, une fille accourra vers lui. Toujours la même brune espiègle, Rin.

-Shirou, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite sur le toit! s'exclama-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Le roux n'était pas étonné de l'arrivée si soudaine de son amie et ne lui répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, attendant qu'elle avance afin de la suivre.

Ils sortirent sur le toit. Le soir commençait à tomber. Ils se dirigèrent au centre. Archer apparut derrière Rin.

-Bon, pourquoi est ce que tu m'as kidnappé, Tohsaka?

\- Parce qu'Archer a senti la présence d'un servant. répondit Rin à son ami.

Shirou soupira.

-Sérieusement? Non mais ça va beaucoup trop vite... On a pas eu le temps de se préparer! se lamenta le roux.

-Je sais, Emiya. Mais ce n'est pas notre faute, c'est comme ça que se déroule une guerre du Graal. affirma Rin en haussant les épaules.

La brune voyait bien que son ami était d'une humeur massacrante. La discussion du matin n'était toujours pas passée pour Emiya. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la déprime et à la mauvaise humeur. Archer avait senti la présence d'un servant, alors il fallait se préparer.

Le soleil était désormais loin derrière l'horizon. Le seul bruit que les 3 amis pouvaient entendre était le bruit du vent soufflant doucement. Chacun des trois se préparait à l'éventuel combat qui s'annonçait.

-Je le sens. Il est tout proche. annonça Archer.

Shirou et Rin se concentrèrent d'avantage suite à l'annonce d'Archer.

Tous trois étaient prêt à se battre.

Ils observaient tout autour d'eux, prêtant attention au moindre bruit suspect.

-Comme on se retrouve! salua soudain une voix tout proche d'eux.

Les 3 se tournèrent tous vers le même endroit. Debout, sur le grillage du toit, se tenait Lancer. Le même que l'année passée, avec ses vêtements moulants, ses cheveux bleus et sa lance rouge.

-Lancer. murmura Archer. Rin, Emiya. Faites attention à vous.

-Tu fais bien de leur dire ça. Mais hélas pour eux, dès que je t'aurai battu, il y a peu de chance pour que je les laisse envie. assura Lancer en quittant son perchoir.

Archer rigola devant l'orgueil de son ennemi.

-C'est dommage, j'ai du mal à prendre au sérieux un mec en collant. se moqua le servant.

Lancer grogna avant de regarder Rin.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais peut être tuer ta chère Master au lieu de te tuer toi.

-Encore faut-il que tu arrives à la toucher! provoqua Archer.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça!

S'en suivi un duel de regard entre les deux ennemis. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Ils attendaient chacun que l'autre commence.

-Qu'est ce que je fais, Rin? demanda Archer si doucement que Lancer ne pouvait l'entendre.

-Attends qu'il attaque en premier, ça vaut mieux.

Archer acquiesça et continua d'attendre que son ennemi se lance.

-Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas? questionna Lancer en s'impatientant.

-Pourquoi toi tu n'attaques pas?

-Oh et puis merde! jura le servant avant de se précipiter vers Archer.


End file.
